1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski or snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent specification DE 44 95 484 C1 discloses a ski body comprising a plurality of moulded elements and layers arranged adjacent to and/or on top of one another, which are adhesively or positively joined to one another. One of the strip-shaped layers has recesses and mounds channelled into it and essentially extends across the entire width and length of the ski body. Disposed between the contoured layer shaped from a flat board material and the profiled, moulded elements arranged underneath is a damping layer made from an elastomeric material, which also extends across a major part of the width and length of the ski body. An alternative suggestion is that the profiled, moulded elements be provided in the form of tubes. As illustrated in the drawings, a hard, dimensionally stable filler is also provided between the elastomeric damping layer and the contoured layers in the standard way used to manufacture a ski body, whereby a layer fulfilling a bearing function is inserted in the ski body between the elastically flexible damping layer and the layer disposed above it assuming a bearing function, depending on the structure. The purpose of this dimensionally stable filler is primarily to fill the recesses on the top face of the moulded layer. Accordingly, the elastomeric damping layer and the bearing layers of the ski body do not come into contact with it for the most part. The shearing forces which occur when the ski is flexed, in particular between the top as well as the bottom layer of the damping layer and the adjoining parts or layers of the ski body, must be efficiently absorbed, primarily by the broadly extending elastomeric damping layer, and high demands are therefore placed on the means intended to transmit the shearing forces, in particular the adhesive and filler materials, and on the damping layer itself, to ensure that layers of the ski body do not come apart. Over a longer period of time and under extreme stress, however, the elastomeric intermediate layer in the ski body constitutes a critical weak point in terms of preserving the intended properties and with regard to the integrity of the multi-layered element as a whole, given that it represents an extensive dividing or transition region in the ski body that is exposed to a high degree of stress.
Patent specification EP 0 081 834 B1 and the corresponding patent AT 16 460 E proposes a ski with a core made from injected or moulded synthetic material. This ski core is made from a porous, injected or moulded synthetic material, such as expanded polyurethane, for example. Due to the fact that this porous core material is relatively heavy, it is proposed that a cavity should be left free in the corresponding core material in order to reduce weight. This is achieved by injecting the relatively heavy synthetic material around a hollow, tubular component, which saves on the synthetic material used for the ski core. It is further suggested that the ends of the tube should be closed to prevent the expanded and then cured synthetic material from penetrating the interior of the tube. Although the cavities in the ski core enable the weight of the ski to be reduced, they do not produce any significant improvements in running properties.
The underlying objective of the present invention is to propose a board-type device, in particular a ski or a snowboard, with dynamic but tolerant running properties, by means of which the forces generated on an integrated damping layer can be reliably absorbed when the runner device is deformed.